


Stylized

by Birbliophile



Category: To The Moon (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 17:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13768812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birbliophile/pseuds/Birbliophile
Summary: Neil does Eva's hair.





	Stylized

“Ugh, I can’t find it.” Eva dug through the pockets of her coat in frustration.

“Find what?” Neil asked, arm lazily draped over the back of a chair. 

“A hairtie! My hair keeps falling in my face while I work and it’s...argh I’m just too tired to deal with this right now.”

Neil sat up. “Hey, maybe I can help. Turn around, will ya?”

Eva’s eyes narrowed. “You’re going to put gum in it again aren’t you?”

“Hey! We were like, what, four?”

“We were twelve. And you did it twice.”

Neil sighed. “Come on Eva, you can trust me!” he put a hand over his heart. “I, Neil Watts, solemnly swear on my life and limb to not turn your hair into a disaster beyond epic proportions.” 

Eva looked apprehensive for a moment before slowly turning around and allowing Neil to pull back her long dark hair. He began to weave strands together, humming the pokemon platinum theme as he went along. 

“What are you doing back there?”

“Hey, hey! You said you’d trust me!”

“...Fine.”

After a few minutes Neil stepped back to admire his handiwork. “Alright, take a look!” 

Eva turned to look at herself in the mirror Neil held up, letting out a small “oh,” of surprise. Her hair had been affixed into an elegant bun adorned with braids encircling her temple like a crown, loose ends neatly tucked into the weave. 

“I. Wow. This is...I look…”

“Gorgeous,” Neil said softly. “But no more than you do normally, really.”

Eva’s face suddenly felt warm. Pushing back her embarrassment, she reached up and tousled Neil’s hair, linking arms around his neck.

“You’re not as much of a charmer as you think you are, you know that right?”

Neil shrugged and moved his hand around her waist. “Enough for you I guess. Such low standards, Miss Rosalene.”

Eva scoffed as she leaned in to kiss him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know anything about hairstyles I'm sorry! Hope you enjoyed it though!


End file.
